Big Hero 7
by NegaBoss2000
Summary: Always looking up to her idol, Karmi always dreamt of being a part of the Big Hero 6 while Hiro on the other hand is absolutely annoyed about the idea of it. However, when Hiro learns the truth about why Karmi was always mean to him, Hiro begins to feel a little sympathy for her. But when a new enemy threatens the future of San Fransokyo, Karmi's skills will be put to the test.
1. Prologue

**Greetings from Negaboss2000 ^^**

 **Here with the final fanfic for this phase, and one that I've been wanting to do for a while now.**

 **Also, please note that this Fanfic will be done in Stan Lee's memory.**

 **R.I.P Stan Lee**

 **1922 - 2018**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _San Fransokyo_

 _Yama's Warehouse_

On the top floor on the warehouse, Yama and his thugs were discussing their stolen items for their buyer. All the while, a young female was hanging from the edge of the building on a hook, tied up and nervous about falling to her doom. That female was revealed to be Karmi, who had somehow gotten herself into trouble once again.

 _ **Yeah, you guessed it. I've been kidnapped, tied up and hung upside down off the edge of a warehouse by that big gorilla and his thugs. Is this the end of poor sweet Karmi? Well don't worry, this is only the beginning. I'll get to that part later, because right now you're probably what's going to happen next?**_

Karmi struggled against her bonds but was "So…what was the young one doing again?" Yama asked with a demanding voice. "I was giving the tech to our buyers then I spotted her snooping around." One of the thugs admitted sheepishly. "Ugh, you had one job. Just one! Just finish the deal and I'll deal with the girl myself." Yama said in absolute annoyance. "You got it boss." The thug said before going over to the clients.

"And you're sure they'll work?" One of three buyers asked. "Of course...it's been tested, modified and stolen from Krei Tech." One of the thugs spoke, opening the case to reveal some kind of belt-like device which had a glowing. One of the buyers then stepped in to take the device which he payed a huge amount of cash for. All the while, Yama went over to Karmi to interrogate her.

"So...little girl. Do you think it's wise to go snooping in other people's businesses?" The huge man asked Karmi with a wicked grin. "Um...no?" She responded nervously. "No indeed. It's also dangerous for little girls like you to wander all alone on the streets at night too." Yama responded as he threw Karmi's bag off the rooftop, causing the sixteen year old girl to yelp in shock.

 ** _Well...I got curious ok? I was just walking home from school when I came across them dealing in black market stuff before I got knocked out. Honestly, I was all set for making my project and now it's a bust thanks to them._**

"Ok, ok. I get the picture? Now can you let me go? My mom's pretty worried about me." Karmi asked nervously, looking over the edge of the building in fear. "Oh I'll let you go alright…right off the edge. You've seen too much, so now you must pay the price." Yama said with an evil grin, ready to cut the ropes, only to hear a voice all out from behind him.

"Stop right there Yama!" The voice spoke, causing everyone on the roof to spot six figures. But they were known to everyone in San Fransokyo as the Big Hero 6. "Well, well well...if it isn't the Big _Zero_ 6\. It's been a while since we've fought you. Spread out, take them on one by one!" Yama ordered to his thugs, eager to get revenge on his enemies.

 ** _Ha, I knew it. My saviours, the Big Hero 6 have come to save me._**

The thugs then tried taking on the six heroes, but thankfully as Karmi would put it, Hiro had a plan. "Spread out guys, get the tech back, I'll save Karmi." Hiro said as the others nodded in agreement and went after the tech. "Heh, just the challenge I needed." The figure said before putting the belt on. "This is going to be fun." The second figure said. All three figures then decided to take on the Big Hero, mainly to test out the gear and kick their butts as Fredzilla put it.

 ** _Chop-Chop_**

"Hey! The 6 heroes are here! Take them out!" One of the buyers spoke as Wasabi tried cutting him off. "Oh no you don't!" The plasma bladed hero said, filled with adrenaline.

There were sudden blasts of ice balls firing right at Wasabi, but luckily and thanks to his adrenaline, he managed to deflect the attacks and even sent one back much to his confusion. "Yeah! That's how it's done! Wanna come at...me?" He said, suddenly saw that the figure firing the ice blasts had vanished. "Oh...never mind." He said before he took on another thug.

 ** _Speed Queen_**

The speedteress zoomed past Yama's thugs before turning towards them. "Ha, was that supposed to be one of your fancy tricks, cutie?" One of the thugs asked mockingly. But they immediately angered Gogo as she then used one of her disks to knock all three of them out in a row. "How's that for cute? As for you..." Gogo said before turning her attention towards a devilish male robot.

"Yeah...you're about to get destroyed." Speaking once more, Gogo tried to hit the machine, only to see that it split into a thousand robots which looked like...microbots? Letting her guard down for a second, Gogo soon saw the robots encase her in a sphere. But luckily, Gogo was able to break out of the sphere with her disks and right before the microbots then retreated off the roof with their Krei Tech device.

 ** _Flame Jumper_**

"Aw yeah! Let the big boy show you how it's done!" The huge lizard yelled before jumping high in the air and spat flame from his mouth towards one of the targets. However, the figure in the coat quickly teleported behind him and delivered a powerful kick which sent him down through the floor. "Ow!" He groaned in pain. "Word of advice next time: _watch_ _your back_ _._ " He said with pride before teleporting. "Ugh...good advice..." Fred groaned.

 ** _Tall Girl_**

Honey Lemon immediately saw the figure teleporting towards her and attempted to use sticky chemical balls to stop him and it did work...but for only a few seconds before he teleported right behind her. "Boo." He whispered, causing the tall girl to freak out and attempt to fire another chemical mix, only to trip up and drop the ball. "Heh, looks like you missed me." The figure laughed mockingly, oblivious to the chemical ball suddenly hitting him on the head and encasing him into a pink ball. "I _never_ miss." Honey corrected the villain with a smile.

"Rgh, fine. Let's see if your girlfriend likes the excitement now." Yama growled before cutting the ropes holding Karmi which caused her to fall down, screaming. The team were scared for Karmi's life. "Baymax, save Karmi!" Hiro yelled to Baymax.

 ** _Red Panda_**

It was then that the red robot blasted off the roof after Karmi. It was a close one, but thankfully Baymax had grabbed Karmi just in time. "It is vitally important that you stay away from: the edge. A fall from this height can be: fatal." The robot spoke with his usual health care programming. Karmi then squealed with excitement before the huge robot went back to the roof and landed in front of Hiro. "Good work Baymax, I'll take care of the rest." He said as Baymax gently put Karmi onto the floor.

 ** _And their fearless leader, and my personal crush, Captain Cutie_**

Karmi was then untied by Hiro as her eyes met his. "Uh...are you ok, Karmi?" He asked with a deep voice. "I am now...thanks." Karmi responded, blushing. Boy was it a good thing that Hiro had his helmet on, because it meant that Karmi couldn't see his face. Yama was just on the verge of hitting Hiro, when he suddenly got whacked in the stomach by the leader himself. "Ow...well played." Yama groaned.

 ** _Wow…just seeing them save lives and stopping villains, it's all totally amazing...although not every villain can be stopped the first time encountered._**

 ** _Yeah, I knew that tonight._**

"Uh, little help here?" Wasabi yelled as he tried so destroy the third figure. The problem was, they were untouched by the plasma blades, no...they were phasing right through him. "Karmi, stay here, we'll handle this." Hiro said before he and Baymax attempted to stop the figure along with the other members of the team.

However, it still made no difference as their attacks phased right through the figure. "Hmph, pathetic. Not even any of you could lay a fatal blow on me." He spoke with annoyance. "Wh...who are you?" Hiro asked with shock. The figure did not answer for a moment, and then he spoke. "I suppose you could call me, Everwraith." After speaking, Everwraith then jumped off the edge of the building and was caught by the teleporting figure. "Oops, I forgot to check on that guy." Honey Lemon admitted sheepishly "Great, they got away!" Gogo groaned in anger.

"But they did leave behind something." Karmi called out to the team before they saw Karmi holding up a strange symbol that looked like the face of a dragon, but strangely resembled a robot. "Thanks Karmi. Hmm...this is definately a clue, but I have no idea what it means."

 ** _Oh my gosh…even hearing his voice made me fall even more in love with him._**

"Speed Queen, Flame Jumper, stay here with Yama and his thugs until the authorities arive." Hiro said to Gogo and Fred who nodded in agreement. "You got it boss. If they move I'll..." Fred started, but cut off by a glare from Gogo. "Chop-Chop and Tall Girl, try and find out where those buyers were heading." Hiro then told Wasabi and Honey Lemon. "I'll go through every criminal database to see if we have any leads." Honey said as Wasabi nodded. "Red Panda, I'll need your help to bring Karmi home safely." Hiro said to Baymax who immediately activated his wings.

"Uh...is it safe?" Karmi asked, unsure about flying for a moment. "Yep, it's safe. Don't you trust me?" Hiro said as he reached out his hand out towards Karmi. There was a little bit of hesitation, but Karmi happily took Hiro's hand and climbed up onto Baymax. "Y...Yes, of course." She finally managed to say with a smile. "We'll meet up at the base tomorrow, we'll find out who these guys are and what they're doing stealing Krei Tech." Hiro said before Baymax took off with Honey Lemon and Wasabi leaving to find out the criminals' identities.

"Right...so, now what?" Fred asked. Gogo merely rolled her eyes in annoyance before hearing distant sirens.

* * *

A few moments later

Captain Cutie then brought Karmi back home after she showed him where she lived. Red Panda then landed just on her street and Karmi got off. "Thank you so much Captain Cutie. I don't know where I'd be without you." Karmi thanked with a bright blush. "No problem Karmi, just be careful when you're wandering the streets, it's too dangerous to go alone." Hiro said, giving Karmi good advice.

"By the way...I was watching you a few months ago. You really saved San Fransokyo from destruction. Everyone was worried...but you saved the city from destruction. It must have been hard..." Karmi said, mentioning Obake's insane plan that he and the others stopped. "Yeah...it was hard. I didn't even think we were going to pull it off, but we did it." Hiro admitted as he allowed Karmi to walk home.

But before Karmi could run home however, she quickly and carefully kissed Hiro on his helmet and then ran down the street to her house. "Wow...I never realised Karmi was that in love with my alter ego. I wonder if...nevermind, c'mon Baymax. Let's get home before Aunt Cass realises we're late." Hiro said before Baymax took to the skies.

After reaching her home, Karmi watched as her saviour. "Karmi, there you are. Where were you young lady?" A woman's voice called down in concern as Karmi turned to see a woman in her mid 40s standing in the doorway of her house. "Uh...Sorry Mom, I was just working late on a project." She lied before heading on up to her room. "Hmm, I'll never understand what that girl goes through in college." She said in surprise to herself before heading inside.

Upstairs in her room, Karmi was busy preparing for bed, undoing her ponytail and allowed her hair to flow freely. She then lay down on her bed, thinking about Captain Cutie and everything that happened tonight. " _Wow...those six heroes are awesome. Although now that I think of it, what would it be like if six heroes became seven? What if someone, like me, joined them? Nah...it wouldn't be possible._ " Karmi thought to herself as she then fell into a peaceful sleep.

 ** _Yeah, they might seem involved in this adventure…but really, it's more than that. This is the story about how I joined them, how I fell in love with my rival, and how I made the 6 heroes become 7._**

* * *

 **There you have it, the end of the prologue ^^**

 **More chapters will come soon enough.**

 **Anyways, stay tuned until next time**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


	2. Chapter 1 - Karmi's Really Bad Day

**Greetings once again from Negaboss2000**

 **And it's time to start the story on Big Hero 7 ^v^**

 **Most of you already know, but it's about how Hiro and Karmi get along with each other**

 **They'll be a few rough bumps on the way, but other than that...I think this'll be good.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

 **(Update: Just to let everyone know, as of Season 2, the story's got a bit of a change in it)**

* * *

Friday Morning

Karmi's House

7:30 am

Karmi tossed and turned in her bed, hugging her pillow whilst dreaming of her one true love. "Oh Captain Cutie...I'm in love with you..." She mumbled with delight as she kept her thoughts on him.

At that moment however, she opened one eye slightly to a bleeping noise before looking at her alarm clock. It said 7:30 when she expected to be woken up 12 minutes ago. "Perfect timing..." Karmi groaned sarcastically, getting out of bed, washing herself, brushing her teeth, hair and then getting dressed with her usual outfit.

She was often like this, wanting to get up at earlier times and usually feeling a bit drowsy. After washing and getting ready, Karmi got her usual hair tie and tied her hair into her usual ponytail before going downstairs.

"Oh, morning Karmi." Her mother said to her daughter, only just seeing her now. "Morning Mom." Karmi said sitting down at the table before getting food for herself. After that, she gathered her things, put them in her bag and was out the door, she nearly forgot to say goodbye to her mother. "Oh and don't forget to stay away from flying machines." But before she got an answer, Karmi had already gone out the door. "That girl...just like her father..." She said to herself with annoyance and even frowning at the mention of her husband.

* * *

 **[0:00] Let's Live it Up - Owl City**

 **Walt Disney Pictures Presents**

Outside the house

Karmi looked at the time, upon seeing that it was 7:42, she realised that would be late for her bus and mad a mad dash over to the bus stop in a fit of panic. To her surprise, the bus was about to leave before she called out.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" Boy it was lucky that Karmi yelled, because the driver of the bus immediately stopped to let her on. "Thanks for that." She said, panting with relief whilst using her phone to buy her ticket. Karmi then went to the top deck of the bus which gave her a good view of the city on the way to SFIT. While she was sitting there, Karmi decided to finish a new fanfic on Big Hero 6, one which involved a new hero who had joined them.

 _~ Lead the way, and let's get it started,_

 _~ Sees the day, and reach for the sky,_

 _~ Carry on, 'cause those brokenhearted days are gone,_

 _~ So wave goodbye_

 **Based on the series from Disney XD**

 _~ We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,_

 _~ We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,_

 **A story by Negaboss2000**

 _~ We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,_

 _~ Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you_

 **Big Hero 7**

 _~ Because tomorrow will show up on time,_

 _~ It's gonna follow the night of your life,_

 _~ You know tomorrow begins when you say,_

 _~ Tomorrow is on it's way_

 _~ So, let's live it up today_

 _~ Let's live it up today_

 **Starring:**

 _~ Pack your bags, adventure is waiting,_

 **Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada**

 **Haley Tju as Karen 'Karmi' Miller**

 _~ Gonna have the ride of your life,_

 **Scott Adsit as Baymax**

 _~ Smile wide, 'cause there's no debating,_

 _~ It feels so right, so hold on tight_

 **T.J. Miller as Fred Frederickson IV**

 _~ We're gonna blow up because we've got nothing to lose,_

 **Jamie Chung as Gogo Tomago**

 _~ We're gonna rise up above when we break all the rules,_

 **Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi**

 _~ We're gonna re-write the book 'cause it's long overdue,_

 **Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon**

 _~ Tear up the script, this is it 'cause it's all up to you_

 **Jenifer Lewis as Professor Grace Granville**

 _~ Because tomorrow will show up on time,_

 _~ It's gonna follow the night of your life,_

 _~ You know tomorrow begins when you say,_

 _~ Tomorrow is on it's way_

 **Maya Rudolph as Cassandra Hamada**

 **Isabella Gomez** **as Megan Cruz**

 **Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei**

 _~ So, let's live it up today_

 **Nestor Carbonell as Chief Cruz**

 **Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada**

 _~ Today, let's live it up, let's live it up today_

 _~ Let's live it up today_

 **Mara Wilson as Liv Amara**

 **Paul Briggs as Yama**

 **Christy Carlson Romano** **as Trina**

 **Lucas Neff** **as MicroBoy**

 _~ Because tomorrow will show up on time,_

 _~ It's gonna follow the night of your life,_

 **Katy Mixon as Barb**

 **Sophie Reynolds as Juniper**

 **Andy Richter as Globby**

 **Naoko Mori as Momakase**

 **Jane Lynch as Supersonic Sue**

 _~ You know tomorrow begins when you say,_

 _~ Tomorrow is on it's way_

 _~ So, let's live it up,_

 **John Goodman as Warp**

 **Daran Norris** **as Everwraith**

 **Lou Ferrigno** **as Brute**

 **Scarlett Johansson** **as Whiplash**

 **Khary Payton** **as Gunsmith**

 _~ Because tomorrow will show up on time,_

 _~ It's gonna follow the night of your life,_

 _~ You know tomorrow begins when you say,_

 _~ Tomorrow is on it's way_

 _~ So, let's live it up,_

 **Kari Wahlgren** **as Ikari Viper**

 **Mari Devon** **as Yoku Viper**

 **Peggy O'Neal** **as Dama Viper**

 _~ Let's live it up today_

 **With Stan Lee as Mr. Frederickson/Boss Awesome**

 _~ Let's live it up today_

 **And Introducing**

 **Benedict Cumberbatch**

 _~ Let's live it up today_

 **as Kikai**

 _~ We're gonna live it up today_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Karmi's Really Bad Day**

San Fransokyo Institute of Technology

Tadashi's Lab

It had been a few months since Hiro and the rest of the team stopped Obake's plan, now everything was going back to normal and a new semester at SFIT had begun. The boy genius had just been working on the start of a new project when he caught the latest update on Karmi's fanfiction to do with Big Hero 6 since yesterday. "Ugh, does Karmi do anything other than this? Why the extra character? It wouldn't even be called Big Hero 6 anymore!" He ranted in annoyance.

In a fit of rage, he kicked the desk and hurting his foot in the process. "Ow! Darn it!" He yelped, immediately alerting a red box. The box then opened before a white figure was blown up like a balloon. "Hello Hiro, I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked with his usual healthcare protocol routine. "I just hit my foot off the table, nothing too harmful." Hiro said before Baymax pulled up a screen on his chest. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" The robotic nurse asked.

Karmi had just gotten in to the campus before she heard Hiro talking to his robot and it seemed like he was he was getting a bit of a lecture . "Heh, typical of him. When will he learn that I have talent and he doesn't." She then made her way to her lab and put her lab coat on once she got in. "Alright, let's see if I can fix this thing." As she spoke, Karmi got out her ruined Bio-Tech project and then started to fix it.

 _ **I have to admit, I was really a jerk to Hiro back then. Sure we had our similarities, but I really didn't even think about any of that at first. I was more focused on my work like my mom wanted me to be.**_

After getting stuck into her research on Bio-Tech, Karmi then used some used parts to fix her project, but would have to do it fast because class would start in a couple of hours.

* * *

A few moments afterwards

Hiro met up with Fred and Gogo where he told them about the newest addition to Karmi's fanfic where _she_ joins them as a completely different hero to them. "...sometimes she can drive me nuts, I mean she makes those bad fanfictions and honestly...the kissing part makes really annoys me." Hiro said with annoyance before Fred Spoke. "Come on Hiro, you have to admit Karmi really likes your alter ego. All females close to the superhero are usually in love with them." Fred said with excitement, but earning a glare from Gogo.

This in turn caused Hiro to groan. "You're feeling irritated and your body temperature has risen slightly. This indicates that you are, embarrassed." Baymax said, appearing behind Hiro. "It's not that. Karmi's always made things hard for me, I mean, sure she's helped us, but to me without the helmet, she's always annoying and...let's face it, not very polite to me." He stated with a brutal honest answer. "But she did help us in the past. I mean, if it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have made it off Akuma Island." Gogo stated, mentioning the day when Karmi was kidnapped.

"True...and she is, pretty cute..." Hiro admitted sheepishly. "There is nothing wrong with having feelings for..." Baymax started, but thankfully Fred cut him off. "What he means to say, is that you should try to get to know her a little better." Gogo then said, giving Hiro a little bit of advice. At that moment however, Wasabi and Honey Lemon appeared from the halls to greet the group. "Guys! There you are. We gotta talk somewhere private." Wasabi said, immediately dragging the gang to a private place.

 ** _After last night, I'm sure they were preparing to go after those bad guys. But neither of them...and me, knew that this was all part of a global genocidal plot._**

In a private room, the gang discussed the villains. "Krei said that Yama broke into his office and stole multiple pieces of technology by force and made off with it." "He also said he tried to stop them, but they overpowered him." Wasabi explained, causing Hiro to imagine what could've really happened with Krei. "Right...so did you track down Everwraith?" Hiro then said as Wasabi looked at Honey Lemon with concern "Track him? We couldn't even find him." Wasabi stated with shock. "They must have cloaking bugs. Nevermind, what did you find out about those guys Honey Lemon?" Fred said before asking from Honey Lemon who immediately got out her tablet to explain everything.

"According to the info we found, they're called the Dark Dragons, acorrding to the information, they're an elite group of villains who claim to be powerful, but ten years back, they vanished without a trace." Honey Lemon explained, showing a symbol which was the same as on the fragment that the collected last night. "Woah...but, why would they appear now? No, scrap that. what did they steal?" Gogo asked in shock, wanting to get right to the point.

Hiro then got up his computer and pulled up the items that were stolen. "They were after these. They're new parts of Krei Tech and they came across as revolutionary devices to these guys." Hiro said, showing the technology. "Krei instant warping technology, it's like Project Silent Sparrow, but it teleports it's user to their desired location in an instant. Then there's the phasing suit, which allows it's user to phase through any material." Hiro explained, revealing the two pieces of technology from Krei Tech and how they worked.

"Woah...phasing powers." Fred said with awe. "But why would Krei build such a device like those?" Wasabi asked, getting a bad feeling about the devices. "I dunno, but whoever these guys are working for, we have to stop them." Hiro said firmly. "Hiro, you have a project due today which is only 75% complete." Baymax said, showing the projection on his screen. "Right, afterwards I mean." Hiro corrected, immediately running off to get his project.

* * *

In Class.

Hiro had barely made it to his seat with his project just before the bell went off. "Good morning Students, I hope you've all been working on your start of term projects." Professor Granville said, greeting all of her students. Hiro then noticed Karmi grinning at him before whispering _my project will be better than yours_. She really got on Hiro's nerves. "These projects will determine your grades, so I will check everyone's projects to see what they have come up with. You first Mr Hamada." Granville then said, catching Hiro off guard at first until he rightened himself.

"My project involves size manipulation. The belt is able to change the size of the user and the huge glove is what triggers the it." Hiro explained, giving a brief demonstration from his two projects, rotating the belt anti-clockwise before hitting a button on the glove that caused him to shrink. This caught everyone off guard, even Karmi and Granville.

Hiro then went back to his regular size and took off the gear. "I designed the two so that the user can use it to fix problems from a really small size, plus they can gain five times the strength of a normal human." After finishing with his project's demonstration, Hiro then sat back down. "Impressive...with this device, we could find it's purpose, but for now...it is only a mere prototype." Professor Granville said with a hint of approval.

"Alright Karmi, you're next. What have you been working on." Hearing Granville, Karmi was then about to take out her project, however, because of her rushed attempt to fix it, the project looked...really bad, as in most parts had been forcefully put together for a last minute fix, even one part fell off. "Oh um...it's a project that was..." She stuttered, making Granville a little annoyed at this. "Well...?" The professor asked with expectance, putting Karmi under a lot more pressure than Hiro as she tried explaining abut her project, only for some parts to fall off.

"Hmm, it looks like this project needs more work done to it, a lot more work." Granville stated, wanting to move on but Stopped briefly by Karmi. "Wait, please! My project was already finished, but it was smashed to pieces last night." She insisted with fear of failing. "I'm sorry Karmi, but that is no excuse for you. Therefore, you will have to re-do this project again if you want to succeed on this part of the course. As for Mr Hamada however, he certainly kept ontop of things, a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure he can pull through with better marks next time." Granville said, immediately giving a huge relief to Hiro and a huge shock to Karmi. Granville then went onto the next student's project, leaving Karmi in tears as she looked at Hiro.

Hiro was so relived that he passed the assignment about to say something smug, but then saw the look on Karmi's face. She was absolutely devastated that she failed this part of her course, it was even more worrying to Hiro when Karmi glared at him with tears in her eyes. She then turned and ran out, not daring to look back. At this, Hiro really felt bad for her, especially since Karmi had worked on that project for a while.

 ** _Yeah...Hiro had bested me, and I was really furious about it. My mom never took my failure lightly, which is why I never tell her._**

* * *

Down on the streets after school.

Karmi sadly walked by herself, sad at not being able to get better than Hiro. She had always considered him just as pathetic, but she never thought that it came to this, especially when she failed to give in her project. She was especially mad at him for being better than her. "How could he do this to me? As if killing N5-4 and besting me at that building project was bad enough, now this?!" She said sadly to herself.

 _ **When I was sad like this, there's only one place I go that cheers me up.**_

Karmi didn't go home, she didn't want to face her own mother for a while. So she went to the place she could whenever she felt sad, it wasn't much, but it was a small warehouse by the ocean and seemed to be related to flying machines. The place was called, _Miles Miller's Kites Inc_. It was a place which really cheered her up whenever she saw this place, and the flying tech? Boy she loved them. She had just walked through the doors when she saw someone working on a new project, it was also someone she knew too well.

 _ **That's right, my daddy's place. He was always into kites and usually used them as projects for flying machines. This stemmed from my love of Kites at childhood, but ten years later, my mom didn't want me near a kite.**_

The person then turned their head towards Karmi, revealing to be a male in his mid 40s who had the same skin color as her's and black hair. "Karen, hey kiddo. I'll be right down." The man said, putting his project on the table before greeting his daughter. "Hi Dad." Karmi said before running up to hug her father. "It's been a while since I've seen you since you got your internship with Liv Amara." He said with a chuckle. "I know, sorry I've been away, I was just caught up on a few bits of research at Sycorax." Karmi said sheepishly.

 ** _Yep, you gessed it. Karen Miller is my real name. I just got the nickname Karmi from the word Karma. My mom, Zoe Miller, and my classmates call me Karmi, but by dad, Miles Miller, calls me Karen._**

"Don't worry about it. Anytime you come is good enough for me. Oh, and perfect timing too. I wanted to show you something." Miles said before then lead Karmi up towards his workshop to show her something. Upon getting to the project, Miles showed his own daughter what appeared to be a suit, one that was built with a lot of flight tech. "I decided to up my game a little, which proved to be a great success." He explained.

"Wow...it's so good. What is it?" Karmi asked with absolute fascination. "I call it a flight suit. It's just a prototype, but it's a brilliant one. It's solar and heat powered, capable of creating energy barriers and in the air, it leaves a trail behind, pretty neat huh?" Miles explained, much to his own daughter's delight and even showing what the finished project would do.

 _ **That prototype, wow...it really sparked my love for daddy. My mom never wanted me near flying machines, but I couldn't help it. They were really amazing. Don't get me wrong, my mom didn't want me near a flying machine because she's afraid, it's because she and my dad split up when I was six years old...I'm not sure why though.**_

"I love it daddy. It's almost like...someone was better at that...than me." Karmi said, her voice soon trailing off and sitting down on a nearby stool sadly when the excellent work on the project reminded her of someone else who was better than her.

"Hey...what's wrong?" Her father asked, noticing her daughter's sad attitude. Sighing, Karmi decided to cut to the chase. "Ok...so, there's this kid...he's the youngest student to apply to SFIT, even younger than me...and smarter. I think he's making fun of me, because he was better than me and even got the best of me a couple of times. And today, he beat me in our start of term projects." She admitted, causing her father to put his hand on her shoulder gently. "Hmm...now that doesn't seem right. If I had to guess, I'd say you were jealous of him...but maybe you're both misunderstood." Miles said, stroking Karmi's hair gently.

 ** _If anyone thinks I wanted to be better than Hiro, it's not that... I only took Bio-Tech so that my mom wouldn't have to think about my dad. She is a bit controlling whenever I do anything not relating to my subject. Sure I do study Bio-Tech...but it's also what my daddy does which attracts my heart._**

"Who knows? Maybe it could also involve the birds and the bees." Miles said, immediately causing her daughter gasp slightly at this, but she heard a slight chuckle from him. "Pff, Daddy...don't make it gross." Karmi giggled as she playfully pushed her father. "Ok, sorry. Anyways...just talk to him again. You probably don't know him that well...so get to know him. Maybe if you do, you'll know for sure if he says he's better than you." Hearing this, Karmi was a little surprised...but knowing her father, he definitely had a good point.

 _ **Daddy always gives me advice, yeah. I mean, sure I did hate Hiro, but with my Daddy, boy he always knows his stuff. Usually he'd give me good advice on how to be successful...but this time was different. He explained that I probably needed to know Hiro a little better than I did. And he was right.**_

Miles then looked at his phone which was bleeping. "Darn it, I gotta go kiddo. Something's come up and I can't pass this up." He said before as he picked up a briefcase and allowing his daughter to collect her things.

"Daddy, one more thing. Why did you and mom split up?" Karmi asked, gaining a last minute attention from her father. "Oh...we all have our reasons kiddo. I still love your mother though, and that's all that matters." Miles said with a smile, causing Karmi to roll her eyes playfully. "Hmm...figures. See you around Daddy." Karmi said with a smile before walking home. "See you around kiddo. Tell your mother I said hi." Miles said before watching his daughter walk out.

On the way back home, Karmi happened to get the latest news on Big Hero 6. _"This just in. Three female criminals, known as the Viper Sisters, have made off with technology parts from Krei Tech. Big Hero 6 is on the job."_ The news reporter said on Karmi's phone, watching Big Hero 6 chase after the three females called the Viper Sisters. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting. Captain Cutie fighting those villains is really amazing and..." Karmi started, but was cut off when she gasped at the next scene.

Captain Cutie's helmet was knocked off, briefly revealing the face of someone that she knew all too well. That familiar face, was actually Hiro Hamada, the person she was rivals with was actually the alter ego of the person she had fallen in love with. After that, Karmi's eye twitched, almost as if she had been lied to the whole time. Boy...she wasn't one to let things slide, especially with Hiro.

 _ **And it's at this moment, I knew...my part in this story had just begun.**_

* * *

Later that night

In a hidden lair on Akuma Island

The same figures who purchased the stolen technology from Krei Tech had met up at Krei's lab. After it's obliteration, Hiro and the others presumed that the lab was gone for good, however...it looked as if someone had been repairing it, and recently.

Inside, all the figures had gathered around the original security system used by Krei, in front was a figure just sitting in a chair, seeming pretty angry. "You're all fools, you were supposed to purchase the technology _under_ the radar, not on top of it." The voice spoke from atop where large monitors were. "Well technically, it was on top of a building sir, so it's nothing like a radar." The robot stated sheepishly. "Speak when spoken to, Microboy! Besides, you and Everwraith are both to blame." The figure spoke, revealing the robot's name.

"Hmph, mind you, this would not have happened if it hadn't had been for that foolish girl who saw us." Everwraith spoke in annoyance before getting most of his body frozen. "Don't blame that stupid girl you fool! It was your job to make sure you didn't get caught buying those gizmos!" Another figure spoke, revealing themselves to be a male African-american who wielded some form of ice gun.

"Hmph, that is none of your concern. Besides, you only rely on those little toys of yours, foolish man." Speaking, Everwraith phased from his icy prison with a really cold attitude. "That's Gunsmith to you Everwraith!" The man known as Gunsmith yelled in anger before attacking him. "Oohohoho, I think I feel a fight coming on!" The robot spoke with excitement as the third figure from last night suddenly warped into the lair with some company. "Hey Warp, Trina, good timing. Looks like, Everwraith and Gunsmith are at it again! Wanna bet who'll win?" But as he spoke excitingly, the robot was soon interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" The voice yelled, his echo booming the entire room, causing everyone to go silent briefly. "Warp...you're back with Trina." Hearing his name, the figure known as Warp walked towards the voice, revealing to be a villain with a space theme added to him.

He had a dark purple suit with a cape, black boots, a pair of metallic gauntlets, an orb-like helmet and with a modified version of his warping belt that he got from Yama. "Yep. we're back boss." He said without effort. "Sorry we're late by the way." Trina added, bowing with her robotic body. "You have, _them_ , I presume?" The figure asked once again. "Took a little longer than I though, but we have them." Warp said with a smirk, bringing out a few familiar faces.

One was Globby, another was Momakase and the others were High Voltage. Out of nowhere, Globby was captured by Warp, Momakase was hunted down by Trina and was turned back into her old self, but it was unknown how Warp got his hands on High Voltage. "Aw come on, what's the big deal? I was having a lovely time and then you ruin everything." Globby complained in annoyance. "Hmph, I had no pleasure being here myself." Momakase said with annoyance, looking at Globby with anger before turning her attention to the figure in front of her.

Barb then glared at the figure behind the chair. "Now I don't know who you are or how you found us, but..." Barb started in anger and confusion, but was cut off. "No one in particular. All you need to call me, is Kikai." They spoke, revealing their voice as a male, only it had a robotic voice too. In the process, he also revealed his name whilst tapping his gauntlet on his chair.

"Ki...Kai? Sounds pretty creepy." Juniper said in fear. "Um...I don't like this, so, I'll just go." Globby stated before turning to leave, only to be stopped by Gunsmith who froze him with his guns. "How do any of us know you're a worthy master? I only work for _the_ best." Momakase said bluntly, causing Warp to teleport over to her in an instant and hitting her. "You think we're a joke?" He asked with anger.

"Warp, that's enough. Leave her be." Kikai spoke, raising his hand which almost looked like a robotic arm. "And to answer your question, Momakase... For years...I have been using technology to my own advantage. Turning it on foolish people and driving them into fear. You haven't seen what I'm capable of...yet, but I have recruited a couple of allies...I believe you are familiar somehow?" Kikai explained as Microboy and Trina made their way over to Momakase.

"Golly Momakase, it's been a while since we've seen each other." He said, waving at Momakase who immediately recognised that familiar friendly voice. "Noodle Burger Boy? Oh, why am I not surprised? How is this possible? You should've been destroyed when Obake's plan failed..." Momakase said in annoyance. "We both survived, but father didn't make it." Trina stated coldly. "Actually, I'm no longer Noodle Burger Boy, now I am Mircoboy. The new and improved version of your ally, Miss." Microboy said, revealing to be the upgraded version of Noodle Burger Boy. "How did you come by these fellas?" Barb asked in confusion. "It's not your business to ask!" Kikai growled before turning on a couple of screens on his monitor, revealing the members of Big Hero 6.

"So...this, Big Hero 6 have been able to save lives and lived to tell the tale. So typical, relying on technology and robots to do the job. One who knows nothing can understand nothing, especially technology." Kikai spoke with a sinister voice. "They're the ones who messed up my father's plans." Trina growled in anger. "Hmph...yep, that's them boss, and get this, the huge red one is also a robot." Warp explained. "As obvious as that seems...it's still a good advantage for...me..." Kikai explained, tapping his gauntlet once again.

Even through Momakase was suspicious on what Kikai looked like, she was a bit unsure if it was a good idea to see what he looked like. "Why did you summon us here, I'm all ears." She asked as Kikai briefly turned his head to reveal a glowing red eye. "Ten years ago, I formed a powerful organisation known as the Dark Dragons, and to this day...we are the most powerful organisation. Even when we were driven underground by Boss Awesome, who thought we were gone, we still plan to rise up." Kikai explained, revealing the criminal activities of his group from years ago. "And now you want us to join you to bring terror to San Fransokyo, right?" Globby asked, having thawed out of the ice. "You'd better believe it you creep!" A female voice spoke.

At that moment, three female figures emerged from the darkness on some kind of rollerskating tech. They all wore the same outfit, only they were different colors, Cyan, Green and Yellow. "Woah...who are you girls?" Microboy asked with excitement. "Tch, you dunno who we are? Wow...you really are lame." The female in green said bluntly, insulting the robot. "Woo, I like them already." Gunsmith said with approval. "Impressive...they may prove to be of use to us." Everwraith said with a single nod. "Ah, of course. How have you been girls? I haven't seen you Viper sisters since you got kicked out of SFIT." Momakase said, revealing the names of the three girls.

"Wait...You're the famous Viper Sisters?!" Gunsmith said in shock. "That's right, you'd better remember us. I'm Ikari, and you've already met my two sisters, Dama and Yoku." Ikari said with annoyance, introducing herself and her two sisters to the Dark Dragons. "Kon'nichiwa." Yoku said with a wave. "Oh yeah...you're all really good." Dama said sarcastically. "Kikai...you brought us here so we could destroy our opponents. We already have a deal, but if anything happens to our deal...then we don't exactly take kindly to it." Ikari said threateningly.

"Indeed Ikari. You and your sisters are, as I've seen...the best." Kikai said with approval of their skills. "Hmph, you're darn right we are!" "Masani" "No, we're actually the worst. Of course we're the best!" The sisters said in agreement. "So, your goal is to take over the city through fear?" Globby asked nervously. "And...this also comes with revenge on your enemies...if you're in..." Hearing this, Momakase and High Voltage then grined with expectancy before speaking.

"Anything to get rid of Big Hero 6. I'm in." She said, making Globby really nervous. "Good. It's time for us to rise again, to take down our mortal enemy, Boss Awesome, once and for all...and to make San Fransokyo a city of...machines. Dark Dragons...prepare the machine." Kikai spoke, showing the first target to take down, who appeared to be someone Big Hero 6 knew all too well.

* * *

 **Welp, there you have it**

 **There's a lot more to Karmi than you thought and she has parents**

 **Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 - Dragons Rising

**Just a bit of a heads up to you guys:**

 **There might be a dark twist in this chapter**

 **Other than that, enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Dragons Rising**

The next day

Karmi had managed to track down Hiro's whereabouts and found him going into his brother's lab after class the next day. She did so by following Fred in secret without him even knowing. "So Hiro, what are you up to this time?" She said to herself, growling in frustration. Upon going into the lab, Karmi managed to see Gogo, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Baymax in the room before the door closed. Pressing her ear up against the door, Karmi was able to make out what the group was saying.

"So did you guys find out anything on the Dark Dragons?" Hiro asked his friends in a serious manner. "We ran into a couple guys with the same symbol. One was huge and the other the same guy who shot ice blasts at us that night." Gogo explained from her report on last night. "It was totally awesome! The huge guy could literally lift a whole bus with his bare hands!" Fred explained in excitement before Gogo hit him on the shoulder. "Ow! Oh, also, we found this on him." He then said, holding up some kind of chip before handing it to Hiro.

The boy genius saw a familiar symbol on the chip, leading to believe exactly who created the huge person. "Sycorax…" Hiro said, figuring that whoever was in charge of the Dark Dragons was also in league with Liv Amara. "Why is Liv Amara helping these people?" Hearing this from Honey Lemon, Karmi was shocked to hear that the very company she worked for had created a monster. Of course she looked up to Liv Amara and honestly didn't want to disappoint course there was the occasion where Hiro may had a point.

"I have no idea why, but for now, we have to figure out what's going on. If we can get to the bottom of this, then there's a good chance we can stop these people." Gogo said in agreement. "Right, we have to find out what these guys are doing. Wait for tonight and meet up at Freds." Hiro said before everyone agreed and left the lab. Hiro would have noticed Karmi, but he was so focused on finding out about the Dark Dragons, he didn't notice her slipping into his brother's lab.

Inside, Karmi looked around the Lab and felt annoyance rising within her. "Rgh! I don't know how I feel about everything I knew about Big Hero 6 being a lie, either I'm really furious...or I don't know..." She said to herself before noticing Hiro's shrinking tech and then thought up a good plan for revenge. "Well...then I think I know just how to get back at him for that." After speaking, Karmi took Hiro's shrinking tech and tried it on.

 ** _Please don't think of me as a thief, I was only stealing it temporarily, and I was planning to give it back as soon as I got Hiro to spill the beans...but...I honestly didn't think I'd be using this tech myself._**

Karmi looked around at the device in confusion, wondering how it worked. Apparently, she was thinking more about her own project than how Hiro's actually worked and now she had no clue how to work it. "Huh? How did this stupid thing work?! Come on come on come on! How did he use this belt?!" Karmi growled in frustration, trying to find out which button triggered the mechanism. In doing so, Karmi accidently turned the belt counter clockwise and hit the button on the glove.

Suddenly, as if in an instant, Karmi shrunk to the size of an ant and fell straight to the floor. She screamed all the way before hitting the floor, back first...but thankfully she wasn't hurt for some reason. "W-Woah...ok, what the heck?!" Karmi said as she noticed that the whole world around her was much bigger. The young girl freaked out as she stood up and even backed away, thinking it was all a dream.

 ** _It was scary...I felt like a puny insect, I really wanted to wake up._**

She recalled there being instructions on the counter, so Karmi attempted to jump up, but to her surprise...she jumped really far up and landed on the table. "Woah...how did I do that? Ugh! I don't care! I wanna grow back to my own size again!" Karmi said to herself before spotting the notepad with the instructions in front of her and immediately went for it.

She read the instructions and looking at what she needed to do, Karmi then twisted the belt clockwise and pressed the button on the glove out of pure panic, a few times she was all shaky, but pressing the button caused her to grow back to her regular size before she fell to her knees in relief. She could hardly even move and her breathing was heavy. "Note to self: Always look for an instruction book first." Speaking to herself, Karmi then heard voices who then entered the lab, revealing to be Hiro and the rest of the gang. "...we need to do is plant a tracking device on one of those guys. I think I can make one with-" Hiro said, but suddenly stopped when the whole gang spotted Karmi on the floor.

For a moment, nobody said anything, they all stared at Karmi. After that, Baymax was the one to break the silence. "Karmi...my scans indicate that you are feeling frightened." He spoke, getting Wasabi to look at him in shock. "K-Karmi? What are you doing here?" Hiro asked in the same amount of shock. The 16 year old was hesitant, but she managed to quickly get to her feet and ran out of the lab. "I know everything!" She screamed, getting Hiro's frightened attention. "Karmi wait!" Hiro said, but the young girl didn't even look back, she just kept on running. "Um...this is bad right?" Fred suddenly asked, getting a glare from Gogo.

* * *

In the City

Karmi ran down the streets while still wearing Hiro's shrinking tech. Trying to get away from the group whilst calling her dad. "Come on Dad, pick up. Please…" She pleaded in panic. Every call she made towards her own dad kept going straight to voicemail. It was odd because her father was never usually this busy to talk to her and he'd always help her with any problem. "Ugh, he must be busy." Groaning in annoyance, Karmi then rounded a corner before she was suddenly bumped into something hard winhout even seeing where she was going.

She then looked up to see Baymax in his battle armor, looking down at her before speaking. "Karmi, you have fallen." The robotic nurse pointed out despite it being obvious to Karmi. "Really? You don't say?" She said sarcastically before Hiro got off the huge robot and walked over to her. "I was worried about you. Not only worried about you exposing our secret, but also endangering yourself." He said in relief, only to be met by Karmi's disgusted expression. "Enough with the lies H-" Karmi started, but was cut off when Hiro covered her mouth quickly. "Ssh. It's not safe to say that out here." The young vigilante insisted with fear. "If we go somewhere safe, will you allow us to explain?" Hearing this from Hiro, Karmi was unsure what to believe at this point.

"I would advise listening. Having too many emotions bottled up can lead to various illnesses." Baymax insisted, causing the young girl to sigh in annoyance. "Fine. But don't think this changes anything between us." Karmi groaned as she was helped onto Baymax with Hiro's help. Baymax then flew off back to Fred's place, mainly because it was the only place he knew was a good place to stay and he had told the gang to meet up with him there. As the robot flew off to the mansion however, Hiro noticed that Karmi hadn't said a word to him and she even looked away, giving Hiro the impression that she was angry. "So..." Hiro started, only to be cut off by Karmi without her even looking at him. "Don't talk to me. I'm trying to decided if I'm mad at you for lying or not." She spat in annoyance, feeling like her dreams were poisoned.

 ** _I was so angry at these lies, but I felt a little sad about it too...it's complicated. Either way, we were on our way to Fred's house and I never spoke a word since._**

All the while however, one of the Dark Dragons, Warp, was spying on Baymax as he flew off. He was using a camera that was built into his helmet to track the trio. In fact, it even recorded what Hiro was saying. "You get all that boss?" Warp asked, contacting his boss from his position. " _Indeed, good work Warp. Now return to the hideout...we have work to do._ " Kikai ordered. "Yes sir." Warp said, immediately teleporting back the base.

* * *

Over at Fred's Place.

Hiro had sat Karmi down where he explained everything to her. She was furious, but she heard him. Hiro explained everything from how he and the gang became heroes, when it all began, how it all started and what was happening at the moment. It was all a lot for Karmi to take in, but she pretty much understood, even if it did mean that she see the somewhat bitter truth. "So that's pretty much everything." Hiro said, only to be see Karmi looking at the floor with mixed feelings, giving the gang a bit of a fright.

 ** _Hiro had told me everything, and that the source of them becoming heroes had something to do with Professor Callahan taking his revenge on Alister Krei over a failed experiment. It was also Tadashi's death which lead Hiro to forming Big Hero 6. At first I thought that it wasn't my problem if something like that happened to me...but I regretted thinking that later._**

"Your neural transmitters indicate that you are feeling, betrayed, angry and sad over this reveal." Baymax pointed out after scanning Karmi. "Baymax, not helping. Anyways, Karmi, you have to keep this a secret, please. Millions of people could get hurt if you told them." Hiro insisted, feeling like Karmi would probably rat him and the others out, but he was wrong when Karmi sighed heavily.

"Hiro...ugh, look. You lied to me about everything...but I guess that's what heroes are supposed to do, right?" She said weakly, not able to know what she was feeling until Fred appeared beside her. "Well duh, that's how all hero stuff works. You keep your identity in the shadows in order to keep your loved ones safe. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices and it gets worse when-" He explained, but suddenly cut off when Gogo whacked him across the head.

"Ok. I won't tell anyone. No promises though." Karmi said, still sounding a bit weak. "Thanks. Now I have to ask...why did you steal my shrinking tech?" Hiro asked in annoyance. "I was trying to get back at you for lying to me about everything! Frankly, you might have lost your brother in that fire, but my parents split up for absolutely no reason! RGH! And my mom always expects the best from me and things were falling apart in my life like yesterday when you bested me!" Karmi yelled, letting out everything she was feeling in anger. "Um...in what way is that worse than Tadashi's death?" Wasabi asked, feeling a little insulted by Karmi's outburst. "Rgh! I don't know...I'm saying a bunch of stuff that I don't even mean!" Karmi yelled, immediately freaking Wasabi out.

 ** _Ugh, I can't believe I was such a jerk to Hiro. Yeah...I really regret doing that stuff, like I said._**

After a moment, Karmi took a deep breath and calmed down, finally coming to the truth that not everything was what it seemed, but really accepting Big Hero 6 as people she knew. "Well...I guess that kiss wasn't for nothing that night. After all, you did save me from falling to my death...and saving San Fransokyo from all those threats." She admitted with a smile, calming down a little and seeing the bright side of the lies. "Wait, she actually kissed you Hiro?" Honey Lemon said after a gasp in awe. "She kissed me on the helmet, it wasn't that much...well I guess it was something." Hiro said in sudden embarrassment. "It is perfectly normal to have feelings for a girl. Going through Puberty is-" Baymax started, only to be cut off when Hiro and Karmi both looked at him. "Baymax, not helping. Please, enough for now." Hiro insisted out of embarrassment.

"So...how exactly did you find out I was really Captain Cutie?" Hiro asked in confusion. "I saw a news report which showed your face slightly. Nobody could see it, but I happened to see it." Karmi explained, causing the entire team to gasp in shock. "Hiro, I told you I should have taken on the viper sisters." Gogo groaned in annoyance. "Well how was I supposed to know this would happen?" Hiro asked in confusion. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! You guys actually inspired me to making my own character for Big Hero 6, or should I say 7?" Karmi said in sudden realisation before showing a character she drew. The seventh hero looked like Karmi, only she was in a similar outfit like the team's and had the wings of Baymax, only this hero was unlike the rest of them.

"Nanogirl?" Hiro read before looking at Karmi "She's the seventh member of Big Hero 6, now 7, who can shrink to incredible sizes to fit in anywhere." Karmi explained with excitement. "Karmi...what are you saying?" Hiro asked, worried what her answer was going to be. "Look. What I mean to say is-" But before Karmi could answer, the power went out all of a sudden. Encasing the whole room in darkness. "Oh no." Baymax said as he looked up at the ceiling. "What the heck happened?" Wasabi asked, freaking out as this happened. "It's just a poweroutage. It must have been a blown fuse." Gogo responded in annoyance, although, something didn't feel right.

"If that's so...then why can I hear something from outside?" Karmi asked in concern, pointing out that she saw able to strangely hear a loud rumble from outside. It was even concerning for Hiro when he felt a medium rumble. "This seems bad...we'd better check it out." He said before preparing to suit up.

* * *

One while later

The whole team were suited up, and off into the skies to find the source of the problem. Karmi also came along too, mainly because Hiro promised her a ride home after they had finished their investigation. From the skies, they saw that it wasn't just fred's place which was out of power, but a quarter of San Fransokyo too. "Are you ok Karmi?" Hiro asked, noticing the young girl who was quiet so far. "I'm fine...it's just, I'm never comfortable with being out this late, that's all." Karmi admitted sheepishly. "Don't worry Karmi, once we're finished, we'll drop you off home." Hiro promised, getting the young girl to smile slightly.

"Woah...so it wasn't just Fred's mansion...it was a quarter of San Fransokyo." Honey Lemon said in shock. "I can see that...and this isn't normal, I can tell you that." Hiro responded with a serious tone. "What kind of power could cause an enitre city to black out?" Honey Lemon said in concern. "I...I don't know...but whatever caused this has the power...it has to be something which draws a lot of energy from the city." Hiro said, trying to figure out what was the source of the problem was.

"Like that for example?!" Fred called from below, pointing towards a huge ship with two jet engines on either side, which had begun to accend from behind Akuma Island, looking like a huge dragon. Everyone saw the aircraft rising into the sky and were shocked by how it was flying. "I detect a large amount of energy coming from within the ship." Baymax called up to Hiro. "Then that's where we go next." Hiro said firmly before getting Baymax to fly up to the aircraft.

"Wait. Hiro, you're not actually serious about this are you? I mean, I'm not supposed to be here." Karmi insisted sheepishly, making a really good point. "She is right Hiro. Being up this high and falling from it can cause fatal injuries." Baymax explained to Hiro. "Ugh, you're right Karmi. When we land, you stay put and we'll be back for you." Hiro said, true to his word.

After landing, Hiro had found a safe place for Karmi to hide, and it would also help to prevent her from falling off too. "Are you going to be ok here?" Hiro asked, wanting Karmi to be safe while they went to investigate. "Yeah...I'll still be here when you get back." Karmi said, feeling a little left out but mostly safe, after all, she couldn't blame him. After being kidnapped by Momakase and Yama's thugs, she was willing to give him a chance. "Stay hidden." Hiro said firmly before rushing off to get the rest of his team. So Karmi waited...and waited...and waited... Until finally, she got bored of being hidden and decided to take a look around where the conflict wasn't happening, seeing as how she'd be more safer. Strangely enough, she felt like something was very wrong.

 ** _Ok, just to let everyone know, I was being stupid. Wandering around was the worst mistake I ever made. Why am I saying this you may ask? Well this is why._**

Out of nowhere, something blasted one of the tech, causing a bit of an explosion which sent Karmi flying backwards. Karmi managed to get back on her feet where she heard an intense battle going on in the distance. "Keigi, listen to me." A voice spoke, gaining Karmi's attention and just in time. The young girl managed to see an elder superhero fighting off against Brute, a member of the Dark Dragons. That hero was revealed to be none other than Boss Awesome, the father of Fred. "Woah...is that Boss Awesome?" Karmi gasped in amazement. "I cannot let you activate that solar laser, you'd be hurting millions of people in the city." Boss Awesome insisted firmly.

"Rgh! It not up to Brute!" Brute growled as he tried to pummel the elder hero, but had trouble doing so. "Why won't you die already old man?!" The huge mutated human growled. "I dunno, I guess I don't like people killing innocent lives." Boss Awesome said before jumping on Brute and performing the five point poke. Normally the move would cause temporary paralysis, but because of Brute's immense strength, he was able to resist it. Thankfully the move was able to buy Boss Awesome a few moments to perform the inverted hammer on Brute. Karmi then decided to run back hand tell the others, feeling like she'd be a lot safer with them.

It was a bit of a run, but Karmi had made it back, only to see that the whole team were having difficulties fighting the Dark Dragons too. "Hiro!" Karmi gasped in fright before rushing to help him. She didn't care if it was dangerous or not, she had to help him. However, the young girl came across a huge gap between her and the battle. "Ohh no, I can't jump this, how am I going to-" Before Karmi could finish she heard a huge crashing sound behind her, causing her to turn around just in time to see Brute charging at Hiro and the others without even seeing Karmi. In the process, the huge mutant knocked the young girl off the edge, leaving her hanging onto a loose pipe.

Karmi tried to get back up, but the pipe was on the verge of breaking, until it actually did break, sending the girl plummeting to her doom. Boss Awesome managed to hear her scream and in an instant, changed direction and saved Karmi from falling. He then brought the young girl onto the ship and sat her down. "Phew...that was a close one..." The elderly hero spoke with relief. "Just...be careful where you step next time, you never know what'll happen." After speaking, Boss Awesome noticed the shrinking tech that Karmi had on her and thought Karmi was

"You're...you're their newest member...aren't you?" Boss Awesome said in surprise. Karmi was a little confused until she realised that Boss Awesome must have seen Karmi's stories...or rather, Fred must have shown them to her. "I-I'm not...I only made that character up. I'm not a member of them." Karmi said in fright. "Ah...right. You must be the one who wrote all those stories...right?" Karmi nodded sheepishly as Boss Awesome looked at Big Hero 6 and realised what Karmi was trying to do. "I-I was only trying to help them, that's all." Karmi admitted sheepishly as she rubbed her arm. "You've got a lot going around your head, haven't you? Whether or not to help out because of the threat being high." Boss Awesome said as Karmi looked away sadly.

"It's ok. I can help you out. If you stick around, I can show you the ways of being a hero." Boss Awesome said, offering Karmi the chance to become a hero. However, there was a huge whirring coming from the center of the floating ring which drew their attention. The machine was forming a huge cannon in the center. "I just have to shut this machine down before it kills everyone." Boss Awesome then said, pointing out the machine before collecting his backpack and preparing to fly over to the core of the machine. "See you then." And with that, the elder hero flew over to the cannon whilst dodging all obstacles swiftly before landing on the middle of the cannon.

 ** _Woah...those moves were so awesome. I even thought to myself: How did he do that?_**

Karmi looked in awe and amazement as she watched the elder hero do is business, surprised about the fact that he still had it after all these years. All the while, Boss Awesome looked around for something on the cannon. "Come on, it's gotta be here-no wait, it's here." He said before banging on a panel and opening it to reveal an override system which helped to stop the process. "Alright...let's save the world people." With that said, Boss Awesome pulled out a strange device that looked like a key and then prepared to insert the key into the system.

However, Warp suddenly teleported out of nowhere and attempted to take down Boss Awesome before he could insert the key. "Oh man...this'll be a lot harder than I thought." Boss Awesome said to himself before attempting to attack Warp, feeling a bit tired in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hiro and the rest of the team

"Rgh! Brute smash!" Brute growled, attempting to smash Baymax, but had trouble doing so because of his Overdrive mode, mainly being powered by the battery life increaser that Hiro had created some time ago. "Punching someone can result in a serious injury." Baymax pointed out. "Keep him occupied Baymax, I'll try and shut down the machine." Hiro said before running to help the others. Baymax was suddenly thrown onto the ground by Brute before changing back to his normal battle mode. "Oh no..." The robot spoke as he breifly shut down.

The viper sisters had already engaged in battle with Gogo, but were no match for the speedster. "Ugh, she's so fast." Yoku said in fear. "Yeah! I'm sooo aware of that! Ugh, any suggestions Ikari?!" Dama asked in annoyance. "You and Yoku take that side, I'll take this one." Ikari growled before the three sisters split up to take down Gogo. All three sisters then attempted to ram Gogo, but the speedster jumped and caused all three girls to fall to the ground. Out of nowhere, Everwraith phased through the floor and grabbed Gogo's legs, tripping her up and causing her to fall over. "Heh...just as planned." Dama said with satisfaction. "Thou are lying, Dama Viper. But yes...good eye." Everwraith said with satisfaction.

Wasabi took on Momakase, but was really scared out of his wits when he fought against her, especially when she brought out her mutated form once more. It wasn't until Gunsmith froze both his feet when Wasabi was tackled to the ground. "Eeeeh! It's too cold for me!" Wasabi yelped in horror as he felt his feet go extremely cold. "Aw _chill out_." Gunsmith smirked before freezing his two arms to the ship. "Ok...that's totally not _cool_." Wasabi said in panic.

Honey Lemon constantly threw chem balls to disarm Microboy and his Microbot constructs which was a difficult challenge, but she managed all the same. However...she saw someone that completely stunned her: Globby himself, standing out there while scared for his life. "Globby..." Honey Lemon gasped in shock, catching her off guard long enough for MicroBoy to grab her. "Hahaha. Gee whizz missy, you really gotta stay focused." Microboy giggled as he pepared to hurt Honey Lemon. "Wait, don't hurt her! Please!" Globby insisted in fear.

"SUPER JUMP! TRIPLE SLASH!" Fred yelled as he attempted to slice through High Voltage's orb, however, he was suddenly smashed to the ground by Warp, who teleported towards him at the very last second. "Ow...so cool." Fred groaned, yet he was still amazed on Warp's abilities. "Impressed?" The teleporting villain asked with pride, but ignored Fred's complement. "My my...someone's been working out. What's say you and I-" Barb started, sounding as if she was flirting with Warp until he cut her off. "Lady... you do realise that I've got a family, right?" He said bluntly, making Barb groan much to Juniper's relief.

Karmi hid behind a piece of debris as she helplessly watched as her friends were dragged to their feet before a tower then accended from the back of the cannon. "So...you're Big Hero 6...I've heard a lot about you, and your reputation." Kikai spoke from the tower as Trina operated the main controls for the machine. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?!" Hiro demanded to know as he struggled to get out of Brute's grip, much to Karmi's fright anyway. "Straight to the point...impressive. I am Kikai...leader of the Dark Dragons." Kikai said, introducing himself. "Ki-Kai? What kind of a name is that?" Wasabi asked in fright. "Shut it, fool!" Gunsmith ordered in anger.

"Also...trying to attack us head on? An impressive attempt...but alas, you came all this way, to observe your failure. How thoughtful of you all...even you, Boss Awesome." Kikai spoke with satisfaction as he ordered Trina to activate the main controls for the weapon within the ring. "Solar Cannon online, awaiting your orders Kikai." Trina responded, having gotten the machine up and running. Looking at his enemies, taken down by his forces, Kikai then spoke up. "Proceed." He spoke, allowing Trina to activate the cannon.

"No, NO, NO! DON'T DO THIS! STOP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MACHINE IS CAPABLE OF, YOU'LL KILL US ALL." Boss Awesome pleaded in sudden panic and fear for San Fransokyo. However, Kikai ignored his pleas and allowed the proceedure to continue. In a matter of moments, a powerful laser was blasted towards the sun, and boy was it terrifying. "What's happening?!" Honey Lemon shrieked in fear as she observed the cannon's power. "I don't know...Baymax, what do are your scanners picking up." Hiro said before turning to Baymax.

"I detect a large amount of energy from San Fransokyo being fired directly at the sun and draining energy from it." Baymax said after scanning the energy source. "Woah...at this rate, he could change the temperature and the weather of San FranSokyo!" Hiro said in realisation, figuring that everyone in the city, including his Aunt, would be affected by this insidious weather.

* * *

And boy he wasn't wrong

The weather around San Fransokyo began to get a lot colder than usual, even brewing a powerful gale in the process. Cassandra Hamada, Hiro's Aunt, noticed this and had to keep the door from breaking off it's hinges. Karmi's mother also noticed this on her way home from shopping and was frightened about it. The cold weather also cause a few windows to smash and boy was there a lot of panic on the streets.

* * *

All the while, Boss Awesome tried to get free of his captors but saw a way to get out of their grasp. "Hey Barb, what's your take on strong weather?" Boss Awesome asked Barb who looked confused at first. The villainous mother was then blown away along with Juniper because of strong winds. They weren't harmed, but they were knocked out on the same debris that Karmi was hiding behind.

"I tried to warn you lady." With that said, Boss Awesome attempted to shut down the cannon, but was spotted by Gunsmith who lept onto the elder hero's jetpack. This threw the two men off balance and sent them crashing into the cannon's prime terminal. "Dad! Let him go you icebrain!" Fred yelled as he tried to storm his way over to help his father, but was cut off by Warp.

Boss Awesome tried to use his spears on Gunsmith's guns, only for them to become magnatized and frozen into place on to the control panel, causing sparks to fly on it. In the control center, all monitors had suddenly brought up warning and error screens, indicating that the machine was about to overload because of the metal spears frying out the circuts. "We've got metal interfering with the circuts on the cannon! It must be that spear that's in his hand!" Trina said in fear as she tried shutting down the system, but failed. "Gunsmith, NO! GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Kikai ordered in panic, noticing the cannon about to overload.

Gunsmith didn't back down, and to his arrogance, the whole cannon began overloading. Everyone tried to get clear of the explosion until...

BOOOOOOOM!

The cannon blew up, causing a huge explosion which was not only heard from five miles away, but it also sent everyone on the ship, Big Hero 6, Karmi, the villains and even the Dark Dragons flying backwards. The process restored the quarter of the city's power and even stopped the cold weather too.

* * *

Later...

Karmi felt faint and her ears were ringing. _"Karmi...are you ok?"_ Hiro's voice spoke, sounding worried about her and causing the 16 year old to open her eyes, seeing everyone around her with worry. " _She's waking up!_ " Fred said with relief. " _Yeah, we can_ see that Fred." Gogo said in annoyance. Hiro helped Karmi sit up, she was a mess and her hair had come undone. "On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked the young girl. "Ow...I can't tell..." Karmi groaned, rubbing the back of her head in pain. "You appear to have minor bruises. They are not fatal, but I would recommend treating them." Baymax sugested with his usual protocol.

"Guys, look." Honey Lemon said, pointing at Boss Awesome, who was currently lying on debris with a lot of injuries. "Dad! Are you ok?!" Fred yelped in fear as he and the team rushed towards his father with worry. "Yeah...I'm fine...I'm just resting, that's all..." Boss Awesome responded as he tried to breath. "You appear to have severe injuries on your left leg, right arm and lower torso. The wounds are treatable" Baymax said after scanning the injuries of the elder superhero. "Are you able to stand, sir?" Karmi asked with worry. "Yeah kiddo...I'm fine, I always get back on my feet." Boss Awesome then said before wheezing and coughing slightly.

At that moment, Gogo heard voices in the distance. "Don't just stand there, find them...NOW!" Kikai ordered with a threatening tone in his voice. "We have to get going before they come back." Gogo said, but the team knew they couldn't leave Boss Awesome to die. "Listen, kid...the one with the ponytail." Boss Awesome said to Karmi, who came in closer. "We need to work together and we don't have enough time." He then said, taking Karmi's hand and giving her the key, which was a card that had a lot of gizmos built into it..

"This key is the only thing that'll stop this cannon. Get over to the cannon's override system, insert the key and blow it up." Boss Awesome said, explaining to Karmi on how to use it. "You have to hide your face and don't tell anyone your identities. Nobody can know. Kikai has spies lurking within the city. If he activates the solar laser on again, everything you love will be destroyed, even your families...promise me you'll do this kid..." Boss Awesome said to Karmi, speaking directly to her.

 ** _I wasn't a hero, nothing like Big Hero 6...but if it was to save my parents, then I was willing to do it no matter what._**

As afraid as she was with the hero business and even putting herself in danger, Karmi knew that saving San Fransokyo was the right thing to do. "I promise." She said with an honest nod. "Good girl...now go, take the team, and get out of her, fast." Boss Awesome said proudly as he then sent the team away, staying behind to face Kikai and his Dark Dragons.

Hiro and the team then rushed for cover, along with a safe spot to secretly take off. "Destroy the cannon. I'll find you." Boss Awesome then said to Big Hero 6 and Karmi. Fred however, wouldn't leave his own father to face Kikai alone. "Don't worry Fred...I'll be fine." Boss Awesome insisted, lying to his own son in order to save his life. "It worked briefly...but now we have to fix the whole cannon!" Gunsmith pouted in anger. "Patience, Gunsmith. 'twill beest done, eventually." Everwraith insisted coldly.

The dragons made their way over to Boss Awesome, after finding him of course. "Well well well...Boss Awesome. We finally meet in person." Kikai spoke with a creepily pleasent tone. "Heh, good to know someone knows me." Boss Awesome said, glad that even the leader of the Dark Dragons knew about him. "Oh indeed...along with your victories." Kikai spoke, his voice turning into a more sinister tone before he took Boss Awesome's mask off to reveal his identity. "Ow...ok, that's not a good sign." The elder spoke out of discomfort whilst his son and his friends were watching with worry.

"This machine, it could do a terrifying amount of damage to San Fransokyo on a global scale. It can't be worth draining all the energy Kikai." Fred's father said breathlessly as Kikai leaned in closer. "You think it's about money? Selling it to the highest bidder? You are mistaken. There are far greater things to claim." Kikai explained before snapping his fingers. Ikari Viper, Warp and Microboy then advanced towards the elder hero with their weapons ready to attack. "Don't you know…? Are you not even going to ask what I discovered?" Boss Awesome asked in desperation and annoyance. "Hold it." Kikai said, getting his minions to stand down.

"I know what your goal is…but it won't work. It's...too much..." Fred's father managed to say. Kikai stayed silent for a moment, taking all of the info in. However, Kikai then growled before brutally smashing his fists together, thus opening up various blasters within that were aimed directly towards the elder superhero. "You are foolish enough to face me. All who interfere are simply futile enough, and this...is the consequence of your actions!" Kikai roared, before blasting a powerful laser at Boss Awesome, causing him and the debris where he lay to fall. This in turn even frightened the other members of the Dark Dragons.

All the while, Hiro and the others watched in horror. Karmi buried her face in Hiro's side out of fear, Honey Lemon gasped sadly as she teared up, Gogo's face was one with pure rage as she tried to attack, but was held back by Wasabi. But Fred…he took it the hardest, Seeing Kikai do that to his father was so unforgivable."Trina...we're done with tests...get this thing repaired as soon as you can." Kikai spoke, having been satisfied with what he had done.

Hiro decided that this was too much and had to get the whole team out of there, nobody argued with him, especially Karmi who was shaken up enough as it was. As they attempted to flee, Karmi accidently hit one of the debris which made a bit of noise, thus giving away their position. "What was that?" Kikai asked, having turned his head towards the noise's location. He was able to see a glimpse of Hiro who immediately took Karmi and ran for Baymax before he took off. "Warp, you know what to do." Kikai ordered immediately. "You got it boss." Warp said before teleporting after the whole team without hesitation.

* * *

On the way back to the city...

"Hiro, I detect a signal, jumping around multiple locations." Baymax immediately detected Warp persuing the team and alerted Hiro. "Alright, we have to shake this guy. Split up so he can't follow all of us." Hiro said, trying to find a way to lose Warp without any problems. "Got it." Honey Lemon said, splitting up with Gogo while Fred went with Wasabi. Karmi stayed with Hiro.

Warp went after Gogo and Honey Lemon first, closing in on them at a fast pace. Gogo tried to shoot one of her disks at the supervillain, but Warp teleported away and landed on top of Gogo. "Let her go!" Honey Lemon then yelped as she turned her chem purse into it's gun mode, firing as many chem-balls with hardening foam at Warp, but only for the supervillain to warp away once again. The two girls then got out of there without any hesitation as Warp went after Fred and Wasabi next.

Fred wanted to take on Warp and avenge his father, but Wasabi knew better than to let him take on one of the Dark Dragons. He was about to jump to the next rooftop, but suddenly got cut off by Warp. "Rgh! My name is Fredzilla...you killed my father...PREPARE TO DIE! SUPER JUMP!" Fred growled as he lunged for Warp. However, Warp fired a concussive laser at Fred, sending him flying into the billboard before turning to Wasabi, who squeaked in fright. "Heh...this is almost too easy." The supervillains said as he took on Wasabi.

No matter how many times Wasabi tried to slice Warp's belt, he missed because of the constant teleportation. Eventually, Warp kicked Wasabi onto the floor and pinned him there with his foot. "I hope you knew Boss Awesome, 'cause you're about to join him." Warp spat venomously at Wasabi, preparing to fire his laser at him. "Baymax, Rocketfist!" Hiro said to Baymax, who fired his rocket fist immediately. The fist sent Warp flying off the building, but he teleported back onto the roof.

He then saw the whole team making a run for it. Normally, Hiro would have used Baymax's overdrive mode to stop Warp, only Baymax was nearing his low battery phase, so it wasn't wise to take him on. "Oh no you don't!" Warp growled, teleporting after the heroes with extreme persistance. "We've gotta lose him! We can't hold out against him." Gogo said, barely able to keep running. "I agree. Honey, Fred, we need some cover." Hiro then said to Fred and Honey Lemon, who both nodded in agreement.

Honey Lemon and Fred then performed a smokescreen attack with a few chem-balls, thus blinding Warp's vision. He was able to get out of the smoke, but by then, he had lost his targets. He searched around for any sign of the heroes, but no sign at all. _"Warp, status report."_ Kikai spoke through Warp's communicator. "I lost em. They blinded me with some kind of smoke attack." Warp responded to his superior. "Hmph. Cowardice no doubt. Keep searching, then make your way back. There is much work to be done." Kikai said with a cold attitude. "Understood boss." Warp responded before he as then continued to search through the city.

Unknown to him however, the whole team had hid down an Allyway behind him. "Phew...that was close." Hiro said in relief as Baymax landed, allowing the whole team and Karmi to get off. "He...He's gone..." Fred stuttered, his body shaking as his limbs felt numb as he just witnessed his own father-no, it couldn't have been. "Freddy, it's ok. We're here for you." Honey Lemon said, doing her best to comfort Fred after that traumatic event. "Yeah, no matter what. You might be a dork, but you're still my friend." Gogo said, also doing her best to comfort Fred as well.

"Hiro...that was terrifying. That solar laser, that creepy crew and now...that hooded figure killed Boss Awesome." Wasabi said, shaking all over after the traumatic experience that he had to witness on the ship. "I know...but we have to stay together if we're going to-" Hiro began, only to hear a voice from his right. "Are you actually being serious right now?!" Karmi exclaimed all of a sudden. "Uh, I'm sorry. Did you want to say something?" Hiro then asked with an annoyed but quite concerned tone.

 ** _The whole thing was terrifying, even for me...and I really couldn't take it anymore._**

"WE were chased by some crazy guy in a helmet and a suit after that crazy guy killed Fred's dad, and ow you're acting like nothing ever happened?!" Karmi exclaimed in shock. "I know that Karmi, but we were just trying to help calm him down. We're a team, that's why we look out for each other." Hiro explained firmly to Karmi with a little bit of an explanation. "B-But why did we just let him die like that? we could have gone back for him!" Karmi said, wishing that the whole team had gone back to face Kikai. "He would've killed us too, as angry as I was, not facing him was the better option at the time." Gogo stated to Karmi. "Plus, I really didn't want to face him." Wasabi stated with fear.

"RGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU'RE ACTUALLY THIS OBLVIOUS TO THE FACT THAT THAT OLD HERO DIED AND YOU DIDN'T GO BACK FOR HIM! YOU'RE ALL CRAZY! ALL OF YOU!" She screamed without hesitation, calling out the whole team. After that and without another word spoken, Karmi then ran away as fast as she could back home. "Karmi wait!" Hiro insisted, but she was too far out of reach to hear anything the team had to say to her.

* * *

 **Woah...pretty dark**

 **I'm not sure what to say after this...**

 **Anyhoo, stay tuned for the next chapters and see you soon**

 **Negaboss2000 out ^^**


End file.
